The present invention relates to a device which can be fitted to a receptacle in which a substance or a mixture of substances is to undergo a treatment which generates fumes.
"Treatment" means either that the substance or the mixture of substances undergoes a physical operation, such as dissolution, crystallisation and the like, or undergoes a chemical reaction.
The invention also relates to a reactor comprising such a device and the use of the said reactor.
In the laboratory, for example when carrying out chemical reactions which generate fumes, such as chemical reactions by the wet route, there is sometimes a need, in a first stage, to condense the fumes emitted and to recycle the condensate into the receptacle and, in a second stage, to remove at best all traces of liquid in the final substance.
In order to do this, in the first stage, a condensation device of a known type, such as a cooled coil or condensation column, is secured to the opening of the receptacle and then the operator removes this device and secures, to the opening of the receptacle, a stopper provided with a spout and comprising an orifice with which is combined a joining piece for connecting to suction means in order, in this second stage, to remove the traces of liquid contained in the final substance by purging the internal space of the receptacle with a gas.
This process is, of course, satisfactory but requires the intervention of the operator between the two stages in order to remove the device used in the condensation stage and then to refit the device used in the stage of removal of the liquid contained in the final substance.
For this reason, it is difficult to automate the carrying out of a chemical reaction comprising these two stages.
The problem is identical when the receptacle is intended to accommodate a physical operation which generates fumes.